le lord
by sexysexysnape
Summary: dans un autre univers, à une autre époque rempli de magie, le lord Severus Snape va défier Lord Voldemort et voler sa possession: Harry Potter Ratting M


bonjour à tous et à toutes, je sais que j'ai déjà une fic en cours mais je pense qu'en faire une deuxième permettra à mes béta de corriger plus tranquillement pour sortir un contenu plus fluide ^^

ça sera un Snarry de l'amouuuuuuuur!

TITRE: le lord

GENRE: Romance

RATTING: M (et c'est pas pour rien, je vais vous faire rougir par des scènes très très explicites et aussi des tentatives de viols qui vont être déjouées.) enfin si M est bien encorele plus haut niveau de ratting du site

PARING: Harry Potter X Severus Snape (donc je confirme, je vais les faire s'emboiter de plein de façons différentes)

DISCLIMERS: l'univers ne m'appartient pas mais à JKR, sinon j'aurais jamais tué Remus, Sirius et Severus, sinon on s'ennuie sans leur dispute. donc sachez qu'aucun n'est mort dans cette fic mouahahahha

RESUME: dans un autre univers, à une autre époque rempli de magie, le lord Severus Snape va défier Lord Voldemort et voler sa possession: Harry Potter Ratting M

(donc faites gaffe, ça va faiiiire maaaal!)

AVERTISSEMENT: c'est un slash, avec deux hommes qui vont se faire plaisir de plein de façons différentes, donc ne lisez pas si ça vous choque. il y aura aussi des tentatives de viol mais sans aller trop loin, promis, je ne torture pas trop notre héros national.

NOTE: j'espère que ça va vous plaire et que mes retards ne seront pas trop nombreux.

NOTE02: si d'ailleurs, quelqu'un veut faire être ma beta, il a des fautes que je n'arrive pas à corriger, donc je suis preneuse ^^ (je préfère avoir un(e) béta différent(e) pour chaque histoire, ainsi ça fait moins de boulot pour eux)

bisous et bonne lecture

sexysexysnape

^_^-_-Sexysexysnape -_-^_^

 _ **Prologue.**_

Parfois tenir une promesse est une chose impossible.

Peu importe l'amour qu'on porte à cette femme inaccessible qui a fait chavirer son coeur des années plus tôt.

Peu importe le temps qui passe ou le pouvoir qu'on a.

Je suis le deuxième roi le plus puissant de mon monde, respecté et craint de tous.

Pourtant je n'ai rien pu faire ce jour-là.

 _" promets-le-moi, Severus... je t'en supplie. "_

Je fermais les yeux, m'arrachant à la contemplation de mes jardins fleuris de roses rouges.

Pas encore.

\- Mon seigneur, le roi Voldemort est dans le couloir, m'avertit un serviteur.

\- Tu peux y aller, je préfère rester en tête à tête avec lui.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur ce personnage sorti tout droit des enfers.

Autrefois, il avait été un jeune homme ravissant, son visage séduisait chaque être vivant. quoi de plus normal avec une peau pale parfaite, des cheveux bruns brillants au soleil et des yeux chocolat pur.

Enfin, la seule qu'il voulait lui à résister, ricanai-je intérieurement.

Mais aujourd'hui, sa peau était pâle comme la mort, ses yeux rouges comme le sang. Son corps avait même perdu tous ses muscles pour ressembler à un squelette vêtu de peau.

\- Mon cher Severus...

\- Tom...

\- Tu sais combien je déteste ce prénom...

\- Raison de plus pour que je l'utilise.

Je me posais dans mon fauteuil derrière mon bureau.

\- Voici l'accueil auquel j'ai droit alors qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis deux ans... puisque tu refuses toutes mes invitations...

\- Tes soirées mondaines ne m'intéressent pas...

\- Je suis le premier roi de ce monde, tu ne peux refuser une de mes invitations! Rugit Voldemort.

\- Et toi, tu ne peux venir sans invitation, Tom... et pourtant je t'ai ouvert mes portes aujourd'hui. Alors tu me dis la vraie raison de ta venue ou je t'ordonne de partir. Et ne viens pas me dire que c'est pour m'inviter à ta prochaine réunion...

\- Non... cela fait 16 ans que j'ai placé un bien en sécurité loin de tout.

Je me raidis, gardant mon visage neutre.

\- Et?

\- Je viens d'apprendre que ce bien m'a été volé il y a deux ans.

\- Tu aurais mieux du choisir ta planque et tes gardiens.

\- Je l'avais fait, personne ne pouvait être au courant, à part en ayant un lien avec la mère de cet objet.

\- Qui est donc un humain... en quoi cela me concerne?

\- Je sais que tu es furieux après moi puisque j'ai éliminé ta précieuse amie.

\- Tu veux dire la femme que j'aimais?

\- Ne sois pas ainsi, elle avait un mari, elle n'aurait jamais été tienne.

\- Comme elle a refusé d'être à toi... donc dés qu'elle a eu un héritier et tu les a fait assassiner ainsi que sa soeur, ta femme pour rappel... juste pour avoir ce trône sur lequel tu t'assoies depuis 16 ans.

\- Et souviens-toi combien je te suis reconnaissant pour ton aide.

\- Te donner du poison en pensant que tu allais éliminer le conseil fou n'est pas vraiment une aide Tom...

\- Rancunier, n'est-ce pas?

\- Tu ne peux imaginer. et cela ne m'explique toujours pas ta venue...

Je me figeais.

\- Tu n'as pas tué son enfant, continuai-je.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi... je me suis donc retrouvé avec un problème que je me suis dit pouvoir sortir... mais mon bien a disparu et je le veux.

\- Tu penses que j'ai le garçon ici?

\- Bien sûr que non mais au vue du lien entre sa mère et toi, je me dis que ta magie pourra le retrouver facilement.

\- Le lien entre elle et moi est mort au moment où tu l'as tuée. je ne peux rien faire.

\- Tu ne peux ou ne veux rien faire?

\- Pars, Tom... avant que je ne décide que ton pays est mien et que je déclare cette guerre dont je rêve à chaque instant de ma vie depuis 16 ans.

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas ainsi. Tu ne tourneras jamais la page et nous le savons, j'attends ta tentative de vengeance pour avoir ton trône, Severus.

\- J'ai tourné la page, j'espère que tu viendras d'ailleurs à mon mariage qui aura lieu dans un mois.

\- Toi, te marier ? Étonnant... mais je ne manquerai cela pour rien au monde.

\- J'espère aussi, souris-je.

Il partit faisant voler ses capes dans son dos.

\- J'ignorais que tu te mariais, Severus, intervient un blond en sortant de l'ombre.

\- Tu étais là depuis le début, Lucius ?

La famille Malfroy et la mienne étaient liées depuis des années, Lucius était le seul en qui j'avais entièrement confiance.

Lucius était un homme fin, grand, aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs qui était un trait dit malfroyen réputé. Il s'avança à mes côtés en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

\- Que vas-tu faire?

\- Je vais aller chercher mon époux évidement.

\- Stop, Tom cherche le garçon, tu dois l'aider... il est le fils de...

\- Ne prononce pas son nom, je ne veux rien entendre. Je vais chercher mon mari et rien de ce que tu diras ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

Je pris mon précieux contrat avec un sourire.

Il était temps.

Je me levais, sortant du bureau, suivi de mon ami.

\- Après tout ce qu'on a fait, tu ne peux pas le laisser se faire choper par ce monstre... si le gamin resort, il aura le trône de cet ordure.

\- Je sais.

\- Et tu ne vas rien faire?

\- Exactement, je vais me marier et produire une descendance pour que ce pays ne tombe pas en ruine.

\- Tu aurais dû le faire il y a 18 ans même avant.

\- Non, mon mari n'aurait pas été parfait.

\- Parfait? Pourquoi je ne comprends rien?

\- C'est normal.

Nous montâmes dans ma calèche.

\- Ton mari ne peut être parfait que si c'est Lily mais en homme... nous le savons tous les deux.

\- Oui, je le sais...

Je lui montrais le tampon sur le parchemin.

\- Que...

\- Cocher, direction château Black.

Lucius sourit.

\- Petit cachottier... tu avais tout prévu depuis le début...

\- Pas moi... Lily...

 _" promets-le-moi, Severus... je t'en supplie. Protège mon fils... tu es le seul sur qui je peux compter..._

 _Lily, je te le promets... au péril de ma vie..."_

^_^-_-Sexysexysnape -_-^_^

un prologue long pour une fois mais j'arrivais pas à la cutter mouahahahah

si quelqu'un veut corriger mes fautes, dites-le moi, je suis preneuse ^^


End file.
